


Become the beast We don’t have to hide

by Doctor_Whore



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Asphyxiation, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Chains, Come Inflation, Fae Will Graham, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Murder Husbands, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Will Graham, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sub Hannibal Lecter, Wendigo Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Whore/pseuds/Doctor_Whore
Summary: Pornfest with the newborn Wendigo and fae Will. The transformation is not a pleasant ordeal in any story or is it?
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 210





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all mistakes, they are my own. Have a nice wank!  
> EDIT: I got to know there is a problem with using "wendigo" so I'm not gonna change tags as everyone looking for "Wendigo Hannibal" but instead we have a "Stagman" I guess, so yeah. Sorry to people who found it offensive, didn't know it would be.

He looks out of the window, observes how the black night sky changes its colours when the Blood Moon creeps out from the treeline and hears the first scream. High, full of shock and agony, as if someone was roasting alive, searing coal put on the skin, piece by piece to burn away the soft pink and red tissue and reveal the hard as diamond obsidian skin underneath.

It began.

He can feel the same thing but dulled, like an old ache of a broken bone before the storm. Its the only time it feels like that-during the Blood Moon when its a compulsion to show your true colours to the world. He still holds it in, relishing the pain. There don't exist many things that can give him pain anymore, at least not of that kind. He touches the skin of his bare arms and feels the prickling sensation of _need._ Not _want_ but _need_ to change like a moth emerging from its cocoon.

He looks at the remote and clicks the button with "+" few times. It should be working in its full power now and the low gruesome moan answers his unspoken question. He still looks out to take in all of the glory of this night, he won't be able to see it until next Rising. He wants to shed this pitiful clammy skin and feel the warm stone of his Other one, to run and dance and sing. Feast on the kill and perform ritual now but he has to wait, it was not the time.

Sharp sounds of jostling shackles wake him up from his daydreams and accompany whimpers and moans after what feels like aeons when he hears another loud howl.

The beast sated for now.

Will goes to the gigantic freezer they have in their kitchen and takes out the latest kill-still whole body with a cut carotid artery. He doesn't have any problem with taking it out, the weight of it was nothing for his supernatural strength. The meat didn't even have enough time to fully freeze as he especially got it a few hours before the rise of the moon.

Not like it mattered, the creature would easily eat it frozen if he wanted. Sharp teeth going through it like knife thorough warm butter, hacking it to pieces and not leaving anything behind.

He takes in on a shoulder and goes to the pantry where the secret door is hidden in the floor. He opens it and goes down step by step into the darkness, there was no need for light for him to see but with the transformation going on, it wouldn't specifically go well if there was any light at all.

He looks into the blackness of the basement and finds the put in chains Hannibal on his knees, well not Hannibal per se, his Other form- mesmerizing macabre of a Stagman. Will looks at him like he's enchanted, he's more beautiful than he could ever imagine- magnificent royal antlers spout from its bare skull, long talons where blunt fingernails were. His whole figure is lean muscles under black as a night skin that is stretched taut over the straining ribs and stomach that is sucked in, as typical for Stagmen, the representation of their never-ending hunger. Instead of feet, it has hooves and his calves are made of fetlock with a hock.

White eyes look at Will and nostrils flare at the smell of meat - the Other's and human's one.

'Hello, Hannibal. I can see you are doing pretty great here judging by the amount of cum on the floor.' snickers Will looking at the concrete floor strewn with white streaks of cum and then at the prominent erection of the Stagman.

As the myth says Stagman was a creature of unquenchable hunger for human meat, which was true, but also the same myth says that its the only thing it feels, which it isn't so much of the truth.

The other primal craving was lust, insatiable one when woken in the first few months after the Becoming. Hannibal was aware of it when still in human form, allowing Will to do everything that he deemed necessary.

Of course, the changeling couldn't lose such an opportunity when it was presented on the golden plater before him. He had a voracious appetite too. Also, the games good doctor played with him when he was still human were remembered and burning in his mind to seek vengeance.

'Hello.' Will's monotone voice says from Stagman's lips. The mimicry was the first line of attack for Stagmen. Luring their prey near them into the deep forest with voices they heard before, not even understanding what they were saying.

He comes nearer the monster to deposit the carcass before him, near enough for it to smell the invigorating offal and meat but far enough for it not be able to reach. Chains built-in the floor were ended with wide shackles on Hannibal's ankles, wrists and collar on his neck, strained in different directions build-into walls so he couldn't use any appendage on other shackle and get out. A little bit of iron in the composition of them wasn't causing him pain but made him weaker, able to control. The position allows Will to appreciate the whole beauty of his rigid cock-big and black glistening with precum and ending with, for now, deflated knot. He licks his lips in anticipation, oh, how he looks forward to riding that thick rod, but first, he needs his fun.

The changeling goes to the windlass to loosen the chains on legs and hands but tightening the collar's allowing salivating Stagman to get near its meal. Long black tongue leaves its mouth and tastes the salty tang of sweat on man's skin. He exhales puffs of hot air lowering its muzzle to his feast's stomach and rips it with its talon in one smooth motion as if using a scalpel. It doesn't escape Will's notice, maybe Hannibal became the Other but even in the abyss of transformation he still held his skills and manners looking at the way monster methodically cut off pieces of paedophile's body, first the organs and then muscles, each in neet stip.

As he gorges on the abdominal muscles Will goes behind him and looks at his exposed back and rear. The red silicone toy still held snugly by a ring of muscles now vibrated on the lowest setting, the knot at the end not allowing it to leave its place in Hannibal's body without the help of hands. It was hours as it was turned on allowing Hannibal to more pleasure-pain from the conversion than only endless suffering of it. It was specially made to hit his prostate as much as possible, the nub already oversensitive was about to get punished even more as was Will's plan for the night.

Brunet crouches down and touches obsidian skin- hard under his fingers but not cool like the stone itself, the pleasant warmth radiated from under it. He rakes his palms through the expanse of Stagman's back, mapping the prominent ribs and bumps of its spine stopping his exploration at the buttocks. With one hand spreads the opening and touches the silicone left outside the body, and tremors run through the monster as he eats.

Will swiftly takes the unwanted vibrator out tugging on the tight ring of muscles with a bulbous knot. 

He already can't contain his excitement of finally taking hold of Stagman, his Stagman, his mate. The low whimper leaves Hannibal's lips and turns his head as much as possible to show his razor-sharp teeth now painted in blood, features contorted in a growl. Will's hard-on presses even more on his zipper at the exquisite sight. He loved seeing hot crimson blood on Hannibal's skin and teeth in his human form but in this one? He worships it. Blood was reflexing slightly on his chin and Will just wanted to lean into it and lick it clean and kiss his monster, devouring and being devoured. Tongue and teeth, sweet and brutal, dominating and subservient.

But right now it would end up only in him losing half of his face so he impeded his train of thought for now. They had time. With next Blood Moon, he was sure Hannibal would gather control of his Other form.

Intelligent eyes scan Will's movements as he takes off his clothes slowly, hunger evident in them, but Will wasn't sure which one. For flesh or his flesh? Could his love for Will be embedded in his mind so deep that it rivalled the savagery of the transmutation? Changeling wasn't mad enough to try out this theory.

Keeping eye contact with Hannibal he takes hold of his hip with one hand and takes his cock in the other, his knot already half-inflated. It looked like the first round would be a quick one but the night was still young and the moon just rose. The night full of fucking and feasting, the best part of the moon's influence.

The white eyes look into the blue ones, no sclera or pupil in either of them, both shining from within.

Will doesn't even take his time to stretch Hannibal again, just plunges into tight velvet heat of him with a loud groan accompanied by Stagman's own. He can feel how the internal muscles flutter around him, coil around his knot coaxing it to swell. The pace is fast from the beginning, the natural slick of monster's passage easing the way, there was no patience left in the brunet to be sweet and slow, it was mating, vicious and hard. The symbol of possession and ownership. Hannibal was his, human or Other, it didn't matter, now they were connected together for the end of their days as equals.

Their human counterparts were already tied in holy matrimony and this one was the beginning of their unholy one.

The only sounds in the basement were of a slick obscene slap of skin on skin, hot short exhales of air as Will's hugs the beast to mount him, his hips stuttering with sharp and short thrusts and Hannibal's talons scraping on the floor seeking purchase but leaving only deep furrows in it.

A high moan leaves his lips as Will strikes his prostate again and again, his balls clenching tight, his knot inflating afresh for the sweet release but Will takes hold at the base of his burning pulsing cock and squeezes it.

'Not yet, Cheri. Its mine now so you can't cum until you satisfy me any way you can right now.' he breathes the words into Hannibal's back holding him for dear life. 

He can feel the way his knot starts to catch on the pucker, the way it starts to tighten around to keep Will inside, to wring him dry of everything he has in him. Will scratches Stagman's smooth chest with blunt human fingernails biting any patch of skin he can reach with his sharp fangs but not piercing the skin, not yet. 

He feels his limbs elongating, his form taking its natural shape, lean and bulky at the same time, his length growing with his changing shape, filling Hannibal so much the monster howls at the pressure and pleasure of it. He trashes with the frustration of suspended release, antlers almost hitting Will as he leans to lick Other's neck. Will's now sharp as broken glass claws puncture monster's skin on the hip and chest and draw out glowing crystalline blood. He eases his hold to not give more injuries, it was the start of the night. It wouldn't do for Hannibal to be too weak for all the urges they needed to satisfy.

'Shhh, soon love, soon.' he placates his mate stroking his belly and feeling the swelling where his cock is and holds onto it. The action causes the Stagman to moan lowly, appeased for now. 'Be patient with me. I will give you what you need soon enough.'

The changeling thrusts a few more times and stills when his knot is stuck, already too big to leave Hannibal's body. With a roll of his hips, he abuses his lover's prostate several more times as the body finally tightens with a dry orgasm that goes through it.

'Will!' the Stagman howls with Hannibal's voice as his muscles grip Will's cock in a tenacious clutch milking him, greedy for his anything he gives.

The brunet bites his neck in the junction with a shoulder piercing the skin savouring the sweet blood that tastes like almonds and grounded coffee and comes. His orgasm is so strong he can see only white when he closes his eyelids and licks absentmindedly the blood from obsidian skin. 

Hannibal moans softly as he feels his stomach bulging with Will's seed, so much of it that it is not hollowed out anymore. His cock still stands noticeably, his knot inflated but unable to go down as Will still holds the base of his cock.

'WillWillWill...' he whimpers with the delight of being full and discomfort of being hard. Will huffs a laugh and brings Stagman's face to his own.

'I can't fucking believe it. Only you could get your control back during the Becoming.' he laughs loudly 'I suppose it easies things for me now. Can you speak?'

'Will.' was the answer he got.

'Well, I can't say I regret that you can't say anything besides my name.' he laughs merrily again 'Last time you started reciting Dante during it I almost went soft.'

'Will.' says Hannibal in deprecating tone and with a disapproving look.

'Now now, I'm still not gonna get near those teeth of yours today without a piece of meat in my hand so give me your tongue. We will be stuck for some time and I want you to taste your new flavour.' he smiles opening his mouth to allow Hannibal to lick into it. 

Their tongues entwined, Will sucks Stagman's, nibbles on it and bites delicately holding only his jaw and lower belly. His saliva tastes like sweet apples drizzled in honey and blood from his meal. It tastes like pure sin.

As time passes his knot finally deflates and he pulls out with accompaniment of displeased growl from Hannibal. He looks at the seeping stream of semen from the opening and licks at it off from the thighs and plunges into the source of it with now long forked tongue scissoring the tips of it and nudging the prostate. 

He plays Stagman like an instrument, each touch of his hands or tongue making him growl dangerously, whimper desperately or moans wantonly. Will doesn't want it to stop, his Other part feeling the elation at the music, wanting to dance to it in the moonlight but it wouldn't do. He feels the way. Hannibal's spine and cock are stung out, his muscles clenched with expenditure.

With merciful last lick, he puts in the toy to not let the muscles forget that they will be used again. A lot.

Hannibal feels like in a daze, not fully comprehending what is going on around him, partly because of Becoming and partly of the storm of lust wrecking his body because of Will, his mylimasis. He isn't surprised that its the only word he can utter right now, as it feels like his love is the centre of his gravity, pulling him into awareness with closing space between them.

At first there he was content in his mind palace until he tried to leave it. The loss of control wasn't something he was comfortable with even if Will told him it would be that way. He looked at the high windows of his palace and saw only all-encompassing savage tenebrosity.

And then came hunger and soon enough the pale glow of his other half. His light to his darkness. Each not being what it was without the other.

The light opened the doors of his palace and allowed him to step into the in space, being swallowed by it and emerging in his Other form inky embrace of his beloved.

The puff of air leaves his parted lips as he focuses on Will's movement. Finally released from the grip of his hand his cock bobs angry, the veins bulge underneath the skin and he can feel his new addition to his penis creates the need out of his world.

He looks up at Will in his full beauty, not hidden behind the mask of humanity. Pale shin looks almost translucent and glows from within, the same way his brilliant azure eyes do. His curls are longer in this form and more wild, the same for his typical stubble, now more of a beard. His wings bluish-the the same colour his eyes and similar to flying fish, in connection to his place of birth- the stream. The magnificence incarnate, powerful and so much more than he could ever imagine on their first meeting.

He observes from his crouched position the spectacle of riping of human's ribs. The sound elicitating something primal inside him, again feeling the demand for his new nature to sate it by any means necessary. The body fights to get out of shackles but the enforcement keeps him in place, the collar magically tightens and cuts off the airflow to his lungs. The iron embedding into his skin, sizing the neck in a tight grip and arranging it to look down. Now not being able to know what's occurring around him Hannibal harshly growls 'Will!'.

His pants become more erratic and the crushing feeling makes the inflating knot his point of focus.

'Coming, coming. If you won't trash it won't choke you. But I have to acknowledge the fact this look suits you. Beast finally caged and not being able to cause harm.' Will comes to the rescue in the form of touching with the tips of fingers the chains, pushing his energy to loosen the collar a bit, but only a bit.

Hannibal truly looked the most delectable in his debauchery and enslavement.

Will comes nearer and reaches out the blood-soaked hand, palm full of the raw heart.

'Eat.' the changeling commands with a calm voice 'You need the energy for tonight.'

He takes the bite of it himself and sits in Stagman's lap, one hand on his cock and the one with heart near his own lips. He pumps Hannibal's cock a few times, slicking it with the residue blood from the carcass and the sweetest mewl escapes his monster's lips. 

The tremor runs through him, the sound making his patience run thin and in the wink of an eye, the sprite is on Hannibal, pushing hard hot obsidian cock inside him with a groan of completion when finally bottoming out.

'Will!' a cry of pleasure leaves Hannibal's lips as the smooth passage of Will closes around him, holding onto him, its warm but in a cooling way, like the stream in summer. The natural lubrication coating him whole and dripping from the hole onto his thighs.

Will opens his mouth for Hannibal's tongue, for him to gather morsels of flesh and eat it himself, he takes bite after bite of now cold meat and starts a slow ride. The conditions aren't perfect but the throbbing erection inside him is. A bit thicker than his own, allowing to put more pressure on internal walls, making them constrict so much more. 

They finish the heart as slow as they can with the desire roaring in both of them, the sweet lovemaking not the typical occurrence for the fae during a total lunar eclipse. Low groans and sighs leave their lips as at last they kiss. Genuinely kiss, with the devotion out of this plane of existence, and going to the Other one. 

Will takes hold of Stagman's antlers and accelerates the tempo, now more brisk and electric. Moving his slim hips sideways and up and up, faster and faster. The feeling of the too big knot already making him so much harder for him not to spill. Oh and how he wants it, again and again, and again. To the end of time. 

He can feel as if he is struck by lightning, going through his body by each point of contact with his beloved. The strong hold of his crown of antlers brings wave and wave of gratification as if it meant more to his Other self. He had a lot to learn, and he would learn it with pleasure. The strain on his neck brings again more clarity sort of buzz, his Adam's apple bobbing uncomfortably with each swallow. And he needs to swallow. The amount of saliva in his mouth is bizarre if he didn't do that he was sure streaks of droll would be leaving his lips and smear them both. He can feel the way Will takes his pleasure more wildly, savage in his pursuit but the shackles don't allow him to move more to thrust, to sate his dear's cravings. He wants to take hold of him like Will took hold of his body. 

With a cry, he trashes again and chains slacken enough for him to shove up and knot. His fangs land in Will's neck, laying his claim and taking a chunk of delicious flesh. The flavour is something exquisite, the spiciness of cayenne chilli with the sweetness of ripe mango, unique and exotic, the meat of the Other melting on his tongue, unlike the stiff dead corpse. It's full of life and energy that now courses through his soul. 

With a grunt, he empties inside as Will paints his taut with cum stomach with a sigh of satisfaction. 

'If I wasn't in my Other form you could almost kill me with this stunt of yours.' admonishes Will touching his now healing neck where the mating bite starts to form, not so elegant like the one in Hannibal's neck. Ripped and vicious but somehow flattering Will's pristine otherwordly beauty.

'Will...' the apology is evident in Hannibal's tone but it doesn't mean he will release him. His control over his urges still in need of tempering. 

They had a lot of time for that, the table full of toys, magical and not, standing in the corner caught his attention when being fucked senseless.

The night was still young.


	2. NSFW ART

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/Doctor_W_V)! I will be posting more artwork there ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Your kudos take naughty photos of the whole ordeal.  
> Your comments have fun with the mysterious toys on the table.
> 
> Also if you are interested I have a nice backstory (main story? XD) in mind to this porn which was faster to write.


End file.
